Let It Go
by SlytherinPrincess9
Summary: Princess Elsa of Arendelle has a secret. She is a wizard, along with her mother and father and little sister, Anna. But she has another, she has magic no other person does. The magic of snow and ice. Follow Elsa as she learns to control both types of magic as she attends Hogwarts. Will she help Harry, or be forced to help the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first Frozen/Harry Potter FanFic! This is basically just a rundown of the first part of the movie...I'm sorry about it for anyone who has seen the movie but it was necessary to write to set the scene.**

**FYI: There is a poll on my profile about the story plot. It is very important that people vote so I can see who wants what! If no one votes, I'll just decide myself! Haha. I hope everyone enjoys! Read and review! Let me know what you think! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Let It Go

Chapter One: The Accident

In the kingdom of Aredelle, lived the royal family. The family wasn't just royalty, they were a royal family of wizards. The King and Queen of Aredelle had met at their wizarding school and fell in love instantly. The Queen later gave birth to a beautiful light blond baby girl who they decided to name Elsa. A year later, the queen gave birth to another child, a red-brown haired baby girl who they decided to name Anna. The thing was that the king had red-brown hair which was seen in Anna, but they did not know why Elsa's hair was the way it was. The queen had dark brown hair which didn't add up to her eldest daughters pale blond hair. They didn't think much of it, thinking that maybe one of their past relatives had had the pale blond hair Elsa inherited.

Since the king and queen came from wizarding families and backgrounds of their own, they had no doubts that their daughters would inherit the same magical abilities. So when Elsa was five years old and Anna was four, they didn't think anything other than Elsa was starting to develop her magic when she started freezing items around her. But what they didn't know, is that Elsa knew she could freeze items, or anything really and she could create snow with her hands.

So when four year old Anna ran into her big sisters room one late night, something happened.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered loudly at her big sister. "Elsa!". She shook her sisters arm to wake her up.

"Go away Anna" Elsa moaned in annoyance. She rolled over and faced the opposite direction of her sister, trying to go back to sleep.

Anna huffed in annoyance and jumped onto Elsa's bed and sat on top of Elsa, again shaking her whispering "Wake up, wake up, wake up!".

"Anna, go back to sleep!" Elsa whispered again to her younger sister.

"I can't!" Anna said dramatically, flipping herself around and laying on top of Elsa while staring up at the ceiling. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Oh, go play by yourself!" Elsa snipped back, turning around and pushing Anna off her bed. Anna landed on her butt on the floor. She sat there for a few seconds, thinking of a way to convince her sister to come play with her. Her face lit up as she thought about her idea. She crawled back up onto the bed on top of her sister. She grabbed her eye lid and lifted it up so she saw Elsa's eye to make sure she was still awake while she told her her idea.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said with a smile. Elsa closed her eye, but opened it right back up and looked at Anna with a smirk on her face. Anna knew that that would convince her sister to come with her. Elsa jumped out of bed and grabbed her sisters hand. They ran out of the door and down the corridor to the staircase. Anna started to lead them, basically dragging Elsa along behind her. Elsa had to hush Anna several times to make sure that their mother and father did not know they were out of bed at this hour. They both ran into the ballroom and Elsa quickly shut the door behind them.

"Do the magic Elsa! Do the magic!" Anna said excitedly to her sister. Elsa smirked and started to swirl her hands around in the air between them until a ball of light blue and white magic floated in between her hands. Anna stared at it in awe.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna nodded so fast and so hard that it looked like she was in fast forward. Elsa swirled her hands around the ball of magic a little faster and then threw it high in the air where it exploded into a winter snowfall. Anna jumped up and down excitedly, swirling and dancing around in the snow.

"Watch this!" Elsa said excitedly to her sister. Anna stopped suddenly to watch what her sister's magic will do next. Elsa lifted her foot and sat it down on the floor where the floor suddenly became an ice rink. Anna squealed happily and started sliding around all over the place. Elsa then used more of her magic to create huge snow piles for them to use to build the snowman she wanted to create. They rolled the snow out and stacked up the snow piles on top of each other to create the snowman. When they finished him, Elsa turned the snowman towards Anna and grabbed his stick arms from behind.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" Elsa said in a fake deep voice which was her impersonation of the snowman. "And I like warm hugs!"

"Oh my gosh! I love you Olaf!" Anna said running toward Olaf and hugging him with all of her might.

They continued to play in the snow just as all little girls do. Running around, throwing snow balls at each other, sliding down large mounds of snow. Anna started jumping from pile to pile while her sister would create more for her to jump on as she went. Anna started to speed up while Elsa tried to keep up with her. After creating another pile, Elsa fell from the power off of her magic for trying to perform it with speed. Anna jumped to the next pile, when there actually wasn't a pile there.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled in fright. Elsa looked very quickly and saw a large pile of snow farther than Anna could reach by herself. Elsa shot her magic toward Anna, which hit her in the head but pushed her far enough to land safely in the snow. But Anna had been knocked unconscious from the spell. Elsa grabbed her sister and pulled her into her lap. She saw that her sister now had a white strip in her hair from the magic Elsa had now put inside her. She screamed for her mother and father. She started crying and tried to shake Anna awake but nothing was working. She was as cold as the ice inside of her and it wouldn't be long until she couldn't be helped. Her mother and father came running into the ballroom in fright. They looked around at the snow covered ballroom and realized something had happened because of Elsa's magic. They grabbed Anna and felt how cold she really was. They quickly asked Elsa what had happened and knew immediately what they needed to do. They called the servants to fetch their horses. They all quickly rode out of the castle grounds and up toward the North mountain. They rode what felt like hours until they ended up in a clearing of sorts. There were what looked like hundreds of large rocks scattered all over the place. They quickly got off of their horses and walked to the middle of the clearing. They just stood in the middle for a moment before all of the rocks suddenly just started to shake. Elsa slowly started backing up into her mother until the rocks exploded all around them. This was not what Elsa expected. Instead of being hit with debris from the rocks, in the rocks place stood miniture people. Elsa looked in awe at the people until they started to close in on all of them, until one of them recognized the king.

"Please, it's my daughter. She's as cold as ice. We need your help."

The oldest one of the lot came forward and motioned for father to kneel down with Anna in his arms. The troll put his hand on her forehead and nodded.

"It is in her head. Which is good because I can help the head. It is more cooperative than the heart. But I will have to take her memories." the troll said as he pulled a large blue orb from Anna's head.

"What do you mean take her memories?" Elsa asked quietly. The troll looked at her and then back at the king.

"She did this I assume?"

"It was an accident. She will learn to control her powers. She is still just so young, she hasn't learned properly yet." The king defended his eldest daughter. The troll nodded and looked back at Elsa as he continued his work on the memories.

"I will have to alter all of the memories of your powers. Don't worry, I shall keep all of the fun." the troll said as he finished his work and placed the orb back into Anna's head.

"So she won't remember about my powers?" Elsa asked while looking down at her hands.

"No, I'm sorry Princess Elsa. But it will help protect her."

"Protect her? From what?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

The troll looked at her before gathering magic in his hands and throwing it into the air above them. They all watched the scene play out while the troll narrated.

"You have a beautiful gift Princess Elsa. But your gift can also be very dangerous. You will need to learn to control your powers or you will unintentionally bring harm." The troll finished as the figures exploded above them. Elsa screamed and back up against her mother again. The Queen gasped and hugged her daughter to her and looked at her husband in fright.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"We will have to limit her contact with people. Close the gates. Limit the staff. Move her into a new room so she is able to practice discipline with her magic where Anna can't see. We don't need people panicking over nothing. She will learn to control her powers. I know it." The king told his wife. She looked at him worriedly but nodded none the less. They unfortunately didn't notice Princess Elsa hiding behind the corner of the hallway listening to their conversation. She was a monster. She had always thought her powers were from her magical heritage from her parents. She thought it was normal and that Anna was the weird one for not having powers yet.

She signed and hugged herself as she made her way down the hall to her and her sisters room. She quietly opened the door and quietly moved into the room and closed the door again. She looked into the dark room and watched her baby sister sleep in her bed, unknown to all of the fuss from that night. She slowly walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Anna. I'm so sorry" Elsa whispered, her voice cracking at the end. Tear started to run down her face as she looked at her sister. She roughly wiped her cheeks and walked over to her bed. Once she laid down, she sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she was normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Let It Go

Chapter Two

Over the next six years, the close sisters slowly fell apart from each other. Anna didn't understand because she didn't know about Elsa's extra magic anymore. She cried the day that Elsa's bed and her belongings were moved into the wing in between her room and their parents room. She would knock on Elsa's door daily for almost two years straight until she finally started to give up. Every time Anna would try to see Elsa outside of meal times and family gatherings for Arendelle, Elsa would yell at her sister from inside of her room and tell her to go away. Anna still came back everyday and nothing seemed to work.

Behind the closed door, Elsa tried to gain control over her powers. She started trying to interact with objects around the room, trying to keep herself from freezing it. At first it was a struggle, from being so young her parents knew that her power was at the height of not being able to be controlled. That was how all young magical kids were. But over time, she slowly made progress. She improved her control over her ice magic, although it took the entire six years to make significant progress.

On her 11th birthday, August 19th she had received her Hogwarts letter. She was very excited that she had actually been accepted, but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared either. What if she lost control of her powers around all of the other kids? What if someone found out about her powers and everyone thought she was a monster? How was she supposed to continue going to school if that happened? She voiced her fears to her parents. At first, they didn't seem sure what to say. But once Elsa showed just how afraid she was of something like that happening to her, they quickly assured her that nothing like that would happen.

"Elsa, you have gained so much knowledge of your powers over the last six years. You know how to control it. It is just when you are feeling a very strong emotion is when you have trouble controlling it. Which is why we bought you these." The king said before grabbing a small wrapped box from the table behind him and kneeling down in front of Elsa. He handed the box to her and she took it carefully. She wanted to see if she could control her powers now. To prove her parents right about her gaining control. She felt her hands start to grow cold and concentrated as hard as she could to make sure it didn't come out. After about a minute of staring at the box where her hands were, no ice had appeared. She smiled slightly and looked up at her father. He smirked back and nodded at the box in her hands. She slowly opened the box and found a pair of white gloves inside. She was confused and the look on her face showed that. Her father chuckled and took the gloves from the box. She sat the box down beside her and her father put the gloves on her hands. The white seemed to go with her outfit which didn't make it look as noticable.

"See? The gloves will help. You don't need to wear them all of the time if you do not wish. But they are here to help you." He put his hand over hers, like he was hiding it. "Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it" Elsa said back.

"Don't let it show" They both finished together.

Elsa smiled at her father and hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you daddy". The king hugged his daughter back tightly and nodded his head. They soon let go and the king stood up.

"How would you like to head to Diagon Alley to get your Hogwarts supplies now? You must be excited to get your very first wand?" Elsa smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. They all quickly got ready, and together the king, queen, Elsa, Anna and a guard headed out to outside the grounds to create a Portkey to travel easier to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was packed. There were people everywhere. Elsa was a bit overwhelmed to be around so many people after being kept in the castle for the last six years without much communication with others. The queen sensed Elsa's lack of comfort and grabbed her hand. Elsa looked up and smiled at her mom. Elsa walked hand in hand with her mother until they arrived at a place called Ollivander's. They all walked into the small store and stood in line behind a gigantic man who was very, very hairy. But in front of him was a boy with black hair who was waving a wand around and breaking everything in sight. A lamp blew up not five feet from Elsa, and it was so sudden that she screamed in fright and flew even closer to her mother. Her mother placed her hand on the side of Elsa's head and hushed her quietly. Ollivander looked behind the hairy man and the boy and saw the family behind them. The boy had turned around quickly at the scream and saw a girl about his age next to her mother.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The boy said over and over again. He didn't know what to do so he quickly sat the wand back on the counter so that way he wouldn't break anything else. Ollivander stood up from behind his desk and walked toward the family.

"Oh my. I thought I would never see you here David. Or your wife" He shook the King's hand and turned to take the Queen's hand. "Elizabeth" Ollivander said with a bow of his head and a kiss to the back of her hand. She nodded back and curtsied slightly. Ollivander then turned to the two young girls in front of them. "I take it that it is Elsa's turn to receive her wand?" Elsa nodded slightly, afraid that she would do something like the boy did with her first wand. Ollivander nodded back to Elsa and stood up from his eye level position with her. "Very well. Let me tend to my first customer and I will make you my next customer your highness."

"Don't hurry for our sakes Ollivander. We have all day. Please tend to the child who came first" The King said.

It took about ten more wands before the boy finally received his wand. When the boy turned around, the king and queen gasped. They saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and knew exactly who he was.

"Nice to see you Mr. Potter, maybe you'll have time to make friends with Miss Elsa at school." Ollivander said to Harry Potter as he left the shop. He looked back at the girl, Elsa, and smiled slightly. She smiled back and turned back to the shop keeper in front of her. _Maybe she would have a friend before she even got to Hogwarts_.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" Ollivander said with a smile. Elsa smiled back and they quickly got to work.

()()()()()()()()

After an entire day spent in Diagon Alley, they had met some of the old friends of the King and Queen. Some people even bowed to them, but it wasn't widely known that David and Elizabeth Arendelle are royalty unless they did business with them. They had bought all of the school supplies and robes and went back home. When they arrived home, they still kept the gates closed. The gates would remain closed until Elsa left for Hogwarts.

Elsa had returned to her bedroom in a long wait for dinner to be prepared by the maids and butlers around the castle. She fell back on her bed and signed dramatically. She would have to hide half of her life from everyone at Hogwarts. She didn't want to be alone and distance herself from everyone but she didn't want to lie to her soon to be friends at school, if she even got any friends that is. That was also a huge fear for Elsa, being seen as an outcast and not having friends while in school.

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted with a knock, knock knock knock, knock that was so familiar to her when she was younger. She smiled slightly, she really missed Anna even though she tried to not show it. She pushed herself off of her bed and slowly started making her way to the door when her sister called, "Elsa!".

She opened the door to see herself face to face to her sister who had her hand raised again to knock on the now open door. Anna smiled sheepishly and put her hand down. Elsa smiled slightly back, as if she was afraid to try to get close to her sister again considering she was leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts.

"Elsa! Do you wanna go play? I mean, you're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever even though we live in the same castle together but I really will miss you even more now that you won't be here compared to if you were still here. But we could ride our bikes around in the hall, just make sure you don't ride them down the steps because I tried that once and let's just say that I fell into the suit of armor at the bottom of the stairs and mom had to come and use her wand to fix it because it wouldn't stay together any other way-" Elsa cut Anna off from her long breathless rant by placing her gloved hand over Anna's mouth. Anna's eyes widened when she realized how much she had just talked and shrugged her shoulders at her sister. Elsa giggled softly and took her hand away from Anna's mouth.

"Of course we can go play one more time Anna". When Elsa finished her sentence, her sister jumped at her and wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist. Elsa was startled for a moment but slowly wrapped her arms around her sister as well. She didn't realize how much she missed her sister until now. She squeezed Anna tighter to her and sighed in relief. She hasn't completely lost her sister after all. When they released each other, Anna grabbed Elsa's elbow and dragged her down to her room where they would play with their dolls and relish in the last night they had together in the castle until Christmas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The driver put the car in park and got out to go to the trunk to pull out Princess Elsa's Hogwarts trunk. Elsa stepped out of the car with her parents and her sister following her. Elsa held an animal carrier in her lap and kept looking into the little window multiple times a minute. Her parents had surprised her with one last gift before they had left the castle to take her to the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station.

FLASHBACK

"_We didn't want you to be the only first year without a new pet." Her father told her. Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief as her father turned around and called for the servant that was hiding behind the door behind her father. She came out with a carrier that was almost as big as Elsa herself._

"_What is it?" Elsa asked carefully, she was very excited but the size of the cage scared her. Her father saw this and chuckled lightly. _

"_Oh Elsa, it is a cat. A pure white cat with big blue eyes. The cat is barely bigger than your little hand because she is still just a kitten. But we got the bigger cat carrier for when she is older so you can keep it for her until she is older." Her father explained to her. She kept looking into the little window but it was hard to see her new cat._

"_Can I hold her before we leave? I need to see her and see how she acts so I can name her properly." She explained to her father as if it was common knowledge. He laughed and handed her the carrier. She opened it up and stuck her hand in for the kitten to sniff her. She couldn't quite see her yet but she felt her little nose and whiskers tickle her hand and she giggled softly. The cat started to purr and slowly started to walk out of the cage, afraid of the new habitat around her. Elsa waited for her to get out a significant amount before she slowly grabbed the kitten and picked her up so she can see her more closely. She was exactly like her dad discribed. Pure white with crystal blue eyes. She meowed softly and nussled into Elsa's cheek and continued to purr. She giggled happily and scratched her new cat on top of the head._

"_I know what I wanna name her" Elsa said suddenly. This cat has the same type of characteristics she does in a way. Her white fur represents the snow that Elsa can produce and her eyes represent the ice she can make as well. "I wanna name her Icis." She looked up at her dad in approval. Her dad was shocked for a moment at such a unique name and then understanding came to his eyes and he realized what qualities the cat seemed to have. He smiled and smoothed her hair back in her little braid right behind the headband. "That sounds perfect darling."_

END

Once Elsa had her trunk on her little trolley, she sat her cat carrier on top of it and started to push it, or at least try to push it. She could barely move the think because she was so small. Her dad chuckled and told her he would take care of it. She nodded and walked beside her father as he pushed her trunk in front of her mother and sister.

"Dad" Elsa started worriedly, "What houses were you and mom in?" She had read a lot about the different houses and the house rivalries and she didn't want to make her parents unhappy with where she was placed.

"I was in Hufflepuff, and your mother was in Ravenclaw. Why do you ask?" Her father answered her. She looked down scared to tell him her fear.

"What if I don't get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? What if I am put into Gryffindor? Or Slytherin? I've heard so many bad things about Slytherin and what if I got in to that? Or what if I made friends with someone who was actually nice and they were put into Slytherin and I was put into Gryffindor? I don't want to disappoint you or mother and I don't want to lose possible friends from the train if I even make any" She explained. Her father stopped pushing the trunk and knelt down in from of his daughter.

"Please listen to me right now sweetheart" He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother and I will love you no matter what house you are put in. Slytherin's are not bad in general. Slytherin is filled with people who are just more sad than everyone else sometimes. And that is why they get the bad reputation they have. It is just the way they handle things sometimes. It is not always that way though. I had a friend in school, just like you said. I met him on the train and we got sorted to different houses. We were friends the entire way through school no matter what the house rivalries were. Gryffindor would be an honor to get placed into as well. All the houses have different characteristics that just depend on the person, not their parents. Please remember that whatever happens tonight at the sorting, we will all still love you and celebrate no matter what." He finished while smiling at her. She smiled back and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and they let go of each other and made there way to Platform 9 ¾.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elsa had said a tearful goodbye to her parents and little sister. Her father had helped her get her trunk into an empty compartment on the train and said one final goodbye. So now she sits in the compartment alone, just swinging her legs since they didn't come anywhere close to the floor yet. She sat there for what felt like forever until someone opened the compartment door and looked around in it. It was a red headed boy with a lot of freckles on his face. He saw her and smiled slightly.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley." he said while opening the door the rest of the way. "Can me and my friend sit here with you?" He asked her polietely. She nodded her head quickly and watched as Ron and his friend made their way into the compartment. His friend looked up and she saw the familiar face with the glasses and black hair.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle" she told Ron. He smiled at her and sat across from her in the compartment. "I have met you before haven't I? In Ollivander's wand shop that day?" she asked the black haired boy, the one who she thought was Harry Potter but didn't want to make him think that that was the only thing she thought about.

"Yeah, I blew up half the shop before you came in but yes, it was me" Harry laughed while explaining everything to me. Elsa smiled and shyly looked out of the window. This is the most she had talked to someone outside of the castle since the incident with Anna. _Maybe I could actually have friends during my stay at Hogwarts. Heaven knows that it would be a horrible time to be alone for seven years, _Elsa thought. Harry and Ron talked a lot during the trip on the Hogwarts Express with Elsa's occasional comment. The trolly soon came and Harry bought them a bunch of candy, everything from the every flavored beans to the chocolate frogs and licorice wands. They literally sat with candy scattered all around them. They were having the time of their lives when the compartment door opened and a girl with curly brown hair appeared.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." she asked as she looked around the trashed compartment. The three kids looked at each other before turning to the new girl and shaking their heads.

"Oh well, I'll check somewhere else. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"

"Harry -" Harry started before he was cut off. "Yes, yes Harry Potter. Anyone who has read a wizarding book knows about you. I'm a muggle born so I have had to read about wizarding history but I still know. What about you two?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Won Weasbley" Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate frog in his mouth. Elsa giggled quietly putting her hand over her mouth to cover up the laugh.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing gloves on your hands? It is September" Hermione said matter of factly. Elsa froze in fright, she had no idea what she was supposed to tell people about her gloves.

"Um..." Elsa struggled for words. This definitely isn't going the way she had wanted it to.

"Hermione, leave Elsa alone. What does it matter what she is wearing the gloves for?" Harry said sticking up for Elsa immediately. Elsa smiled gratefully at him and quickly looked down while Hermione huffed and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Thank you Harry" Elsa said softly, still looking down at the floor.

"No problem Elsa, it is no one else's business why you wear the gloves." Harry said with such kindness in his voice that Elsa had to look up to make sure she wasn't making it up in her head. When she saw the look on his face that truly showed that he meant every single word, Elsa smiled and nodded her head in thanks to him.

"But seriously, why do you wear them though?" Ron asked, clearly curious. Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs. Ron groaned in pain and fell forward onto the floor. Elsa snorted quietly and giggled while Ron made a joke of himself for Elsa's sake by rolling on the floor groaning loudly in "pain". She had really picked a few people who were definitely good friends to have, if that is what they considered her to be too.

The train ride soon ended, and Elsa grabbed Icis's cage and placed it on top of her trunk. They would come get their luggage for them off of the train and take it up to the castle for them. They met up with the huge man that Elsa had seen with Harry in Ollivander's wand store; his name was Hagrid. We was holding a lantern and yelling for all of the first years to follow him to the boats. Harry, Ron and Elsa looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and walked toward Hagrid's retreating form with the other first years. There were indeed big boats for the first years to ride across the lake to the castle. The castle lit up by torches everywhere, it was so beautiful and it really reminded Elsa of home. She smiled slightly while gazing at the castle in awe, she knew she would enjoy her stay here for the next seven years.

The first years soon made it to the shore and followed Hagrid up the large stone steps of the castle's entrance. Or at least one of them. They walked up many many flights of stairs until they saw a woman standing at the top of the last set of stairs. They all crowded around her and looked over each and every one of them, as if she was sizing them up in a way. But it also wasn't in a bad way, but mostly just in curiosity.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will be lead into the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony will begin. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will be sorted and then you will go to sit with her new house mates. Any questions?" She looked around to see if anyone had a question. "Well then, foll-" she was cut off by a ribbit coming from where her feet were. She looked down and saw a toad the size of a small cat.

"Trevor!" a boy came running through the crowd and grabbed the toad from the top step. He looked up in fright at the new teacher and slowly started to back up back into the crowd.

"Please try to keep an eye on where your toad is Mr. Longbottom" she said to the boy. Elsa wondered if that was the Neville kid Hermione was asking them about. They watched the teacher turn around and motion for them to follow. They walked through a small room before they all walked through two huge doors into what would be called the Great Hall. There were four long tables with kids lining each side of each table, all wearing the black robes they had to buy. But they all had a different color around the rim of each robe and they all had different colored ties. Gold and black for Hufflepuff, Blue and Silver for Ravenclaw, Green and Silver for Slytherin, and Gold and Maroon for Gryffindor. The ceiling was magically inhanced, clouds covering the ceiling to show what seemed to be the weather outside at the moment, thousands of candles floating among the clouds to light up the room. They walked down the middle aisle the whole way to the front where the teachers and the Headmaster sat. There was a small stool in front of them and a weird looking hat sat on top of it. The teacher that led them to the Grat Hall grabbed a roll of parchment from the Headmaster and turned around to the school.

"The Sorting will now begin. First student to be sorted is: Abbot, Hannah." A tall, shy girl slowly made her way through the crowd of first years and up the stairs to the stool. The teacher grabbed the hat off the seat and motioned for Hannah to sit down. When Hannah sat down facing the student body, the teacher placed the hat on top of her head slowly. Hannah soon jumped in her seat and tried looking up at the hat but soon gave up as she saw there was no point. It was dead silent in the Great Hall until the hat, which apparently had a mouth, opened it wide and yelled "Hufflepuff!" The gold and black table yelled and cheered for her while she smiled and ran to her table. Multiple people were patting her on the back and shaking her hand in greeting. Elsa smiled sadly, she was afraid that she wouldn't have the same experience and have friends like everyone else does because of her powers. She didn't want to keep secrets from people but she knew they wouldn't accept her for who she was. Even the wizarding world she was a freak.

"Arendelle, Elsa" The teacher called from the stool. Elsa froze in fright, not realizing she would be so close to the beginning of the list to be sort. She slowly unfroze from her place behind everyone and walked up to the stool in front of everyone. She turned toward everyone and pulled herself up on the stool with some trouble since she was so short. The teacher slowly put the hat on her head and just like Hannah did, Elsa jumped in fright when she heard the voice speaking in her head to her.

"_My my my...I did not realize that another Arendellee would be making their presence here so early. Considering you are a princess and the first one in line for your throne, I thought David and Elizabeth would keep you at the castle for an extra few years." _The hat said to her.

"_No, they can't. They can't even open the gates because of me."_ Elsa said in sadness and a little anger. She hated that she did that to her family and to the kingdom of Arendelle.

"_I see, I see. An ice power huh? That is why your parents can't open the gates. The village is full of muggles and wizards alike although you still aren't a normal girl because of the powers?"_

"_Exactly" _Elsa said to the hat.

"_Well, looking here you have a lot of bravery but it is hidden with a low self esteem that is brought on by your powers. You are very loyal to everyone you meet, especially with your younger sister Anna who will be joining us next year. You are very intelligent, teaching yourself how to handle your powers when you were very young. You are also very cunning, but not in a bad way like some would expect when they hear it. You know how to evade questions about your powers and you will learn very quickly how to make people avoid asking about your gloves. You hold every key aspect for each house, but unfortunately, you need to be placed into one and not all four. It must be..."_

**A/N: And that is a wrap for the second chapter! Leave reviews and comments about how the story is going so far. Let me know where you think she will be placed! If you get it right, I'll send you the first half of the chapter before it is posted with the story! Read and Review! Thank you all so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

Let It Go

Chapter 3

Previously...

"_Well, looking here you have a lot of bravery but it is hidden with a low self esteem that is brought on by your powers. You are very loyal to everyone you meet, especially with your younger sister Anna who will be joining us next year. You are very intelligent, teaching yourself how to handle your powers when you were very young. You are also very cunning, but not in a bad way like some would expect when they hear it. You know how to evade questions about your powers and you will learn very quickly how to make people avoid asking about your gloves. You hold every key aspect for each house, but unfortunately, you need to be placed into one and not all four. It must be..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted to the crowd of the Great Hall. Elsa gasped and froze where she was on the stool. No, she didn't want this. Not this house. Not when she was starting to actually make friends for the first time in her life. The Slytherin table stood up to cheer for their first house member that year. She slowly slid off the stool until her feet touched the ground. She made her way over to the Slytherin table slowly in a daze. She could feel eyes following her to her new house table, but she knew it wasn't just anyone. She turned her head to the side and saw the disappointment in the eyes of her potential new friends. Now that she was a Slytherin, they would want nothing to do with her. Her eyes welled up with a few tears before she turned her head back to face her new house mates. She sniffed one more time, blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in her eyes, and stood up straight with her head held high, just like the princess she is. She took a deep breath and made her way over to her new "family".

* * *

><p>One month has passed and Elsa has made some friends, if that is what you want to call them. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were the two people who she could closely call her best friends. Draco Malfoy has also nosed himself into Elsa's life with the additions of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. Elsa didn't care for Pansy very much and neither did anyone else in their house for that matter. Elsa was happy that she was at least making friends after not having any for such a long time.<p>

She hasn't spoken to Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley since the sorting in September; last month. She knew that from the moment she was sorted into Slytherin that she wouldn't be accepted by them. Not after how they talked about Slytherins on the train there.

Elsa went to class with the Slytherins and tolerated the Gryffindors the best she could. Being around the Slytherin's so much, she knew it changed her to a certain degree in with how she felt about the Gryffindors, or two specific ones. She had tried talking to them at the beginning of September and it had turned out pretty badly. She was lucky that the only spell that Ron had known at the time was the so called spell to turn his rat yellow, otherwise she would've been hexed into oblivion. After that little event, she has made sure to keep her distance. She knew where she wasn't wanted, but at least she was in a place that finally accepted her. At least, the person they knew her as.

Her powers have been leveled out for the past month. No bursts of energy or anything different to show her power increasing. She still wears the gloves just as a precaution. Her friends at first questioned her about them, but they quickly learned that Elsa was not to be asked. It was obviously such a sore subject for her that she got so mad with their persistence the first time that she didn't talk to them all for three days after. They quickly learned their lesson and became quite protective of Elsa when it came to people asking about it, or even looking at her hands the wrong way.

Elsa finally felt like she had a place where she belonged; somewhere where she could be the most of herself that she has been in years. She was finally something that she hasn't been since before her accident with Anna; she was **happy**.

That was, until October 31st.

* * *

><p>The Halloween Feast was ready to begin. Elsa had told her friends to head on up to the Great Hall while she finished up her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it after the feast. She walked up the corridors from the dungeon when she heard a faint noise. She didn't know where it was coming from until she started to walk past the girl's bathroom. She opened the door slightly and the noise got louder. It was a girl crying, and she was in one of the stalls because Elsa couldn't see anyone from where she was.<p>

She quickly and quietly shut the door. She huffed quietly while she inwardly debated with herself. Should she go in and see if she could help? But why should she, she's a Slytherin; Slytherins don't worry about other people like that. She squeezed her eyes shut, a headache starting to gain in her head. She was conflicted and she didn't like it at all. Before she could make any type of decision though, there was a loud and rattling thumping coming from where she had just been minutes ago, the dungeons. She opened her eyes and examined the corridor to the dungeons, nothing seemed out of place except for the noises. She took a few steps forward, trying to see if she was missing anything within the darkness of the corridor. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the huge troll walking up the corridor. Elsa squealed in fright and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, her heart pounding in fright. The crying at come to a quick stop when the door opened like it did.

"Hello?" A muffled voice came from the stall. Elsa couldn't speak though, she was in shock. Why was there a troll coming from the dungeons? One of the stall doors opened and out came a Gryffindor. And not just any Gryffindor, but the one Harry and Ron had been making fun of in their earlier class they all shared earlier that day.

"What are you doing in here?" The girl said with a tone in her voice, she saw the Slytherin colors and assumed the same stereotype as well. But Elsa couldn't do anything, couldn't act like anything with what she had just seen. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving up and down with her taking deeper and deeper breathes, trying to calm her wild heart.

"Are you going to answer me Slytherin?" the girl asked defensively. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood up straighter. Elsa heard the footsteps from the troll coming down the corridor now. She jumped in fright and turned her back to the Gryffindor, facing the door as if it had burned her. She slowly walked backwards, trying to not make a lot of noise so the troll doesn't come in to investigate.

"What? A Slytherin can't talk and defend herself for once?" The annoying girl asked louder than any other sentence yet. Elsa turned quickly and threw her gloved hand over the girls mouth and shushed her as harshly and as quietly she could at the same time. She glared at the girl while she listened to the noise outside. It was gone. They were safe. She sighed in relief and slowly let go of the girls face. The girl looked at her questioningly when she looked over Elsa's shoulder and her eyes widened as large as they could. Elsa looked at her in confusion and turned around slowly to see the troll looking around the room not seeing them yet. Elsa froze, not wanting to make any sudden movements or loud sounds. The idiot girl that was with her had other plans and chose to scream bloody murder so that way the troll knew exactly where they were. They were done for.

The troll's head whipped toward them, eyes locked on his prey. He roared as loud as he could, making the girls cover their ears in fright. He raised his huge club, aiming toward the girls. Elsa pushed the Gryffindor to the side toward the toilets while she jumped backwards away from the club. It crashed into the sinks, spraying water everywhere. Both girls screamed again, unsure of what to do. Just then, the door burst open and there stood two people Elsa did not want to see at the moment, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Elsa groaned in frustration and focused on the task at hand, to make sure she wasn't killed in her first month at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron ran at the troll, trying to grab its attention. Elsa was trying to think of a way of taking the troll down, but how? Water was still spraying everywhere and it was everywhere on the floor. Elsa's foot grazed the edge of the puddle forming on the floor and the edge of the puddle turned to ice. Elsa gasped in shock and fell backwards into the wall.

"No, please no." Elsa whispered in a panic. Her increasing emotions were not helping her cause. The more water that formed on the floor, the harder it would be for her to leave. They would see what happened, they would see her powers. She was only a month into school, she didn't want people to know yet. Let alone these people to know. Elsa looked toward the door, wishing upon wishing that the teachers would show up any minute and help her, especially since they know her situation. But nothing happened. She looked back toward Harry and Ron and saw them climbing the troll to find a way to stun it. The puddle had almost reached the feet of the troll. Elsa took a deep breath and became very determined. She knew she had to do it. She pushed herself off of the wall and took the few steps toward the massive puddle taking over the entire bathroom. She sighed and lifted her right foot and slowly sat it down on the water. It instantly turned the entire puddle to a sheet of ice.

"Hey!" Elsa screamed at the troll. Walking slowly across the ice so she wouldn't fall. "You big dummy! Come get me!" The troll finally realized she was there again and roared so loud that the walls shook around them. Elsa stood there, determined to stop all of this mayhem before she got hurt herself. The troll still had Harry and Ron on it when it started after her. "Get off of him!" She screamed at them. She quickly obeyed and watched as the troll started to run toward Elsa. She whispered quietly and repeatedly, "please work, please work, please work". And it did. The troll ran toward her and as soon as his body hit the sheet of ice, his legs flew out in front of him, landing on his back in the process. The ground shook from underneath his weight. Elsa ran forward and ripped Ron's wand out from his hand and shoved it up the trolls nose as a precaution.

As soon as she did this, all of the teachers from the school (minus Querell) were there. Elsa looked toward Snape for help and ran toward him. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "I had to use my ice. I had to. Please get rid of it before they see! Hurry, please!" Elsa looked on the verge of tears while beggin the Professor for help. He quickly stood up straight and walked quickly toward where Harry and Ron stood. He grabbed them by the neck of their school robes and dragged them over to where McGonagall was standing. Elsa sighed in relief and leaned against the wall as she watched Snape made the ice disappear. She was safe for another month at school.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking quickly back to the dungeons, having had enough excitement for one day. She wanted to curl up in her bed and think about how she needs to work with her entire body in keeping the curse at bay.<p>

"Elsa, wait!" Someone yelled at her, she quietly groaned to herself but quickened her pace. It didn't help though because within the minute her path was blocked by Harry and Ron and the Gryffindor girl.

"What Potter? I have places to be." She said in the quiet, reserved way she spoke which indirectly made you feel somewhat inferior just because of how civilized this 11 year old girl was.

"What happened back there? How did you take down that troll?" Ron asked, suspicion laced in his voice. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the red head and lifted her head just a little, trying to look brave about it all but inside she was panicking. They saw, they noticed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now would you please excuse me." She said trying to sidestep them all. She was grabbed by the elbow which really startled her. She whipped around, ripping her arm out of their hand. She grabbed her hands and looked down to make sure she still had both of her gloves. That would be disastrous and they grabbed her gloves.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa yelled at them. "I don't need to explain myself to you. You left me, remember you two? You left me because I didn't fit in with you anymore because of the house I was selected to be placed into. Well guess what? A house doesn't define you as a person, it shows what part of your personality is the strongest in you individually. Slytherins are cunning, that is what we are BUT it does not make us all bad people, just like bravery doesn't make all Gryffindors saints. Now, excuse me. I need to carry on with the rest of my life and not be interrogated by two boys and a girl who have no idea who I even am. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That is it. Goodbye." Elsa finished before turning on her heels and walking back to the dungeons.

"Thank you." A voice called. Elsa stopped but did not turn around. She knew who it was. "Thank you for saving my life in there." The girl said.

"You are welcome." Elsa said just loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl continued, trying to make Elsa talk more. She stood still for a few more seconds before continuing her path down to the dungeons where she would curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep for the first time since the night of the sorting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year passed smoothly and uneventfully for Elsa. She continued with school and received high marks in all of her classes and she became more and more friends with everyone in Slytherin. But of course, Harry Potter had to turn the school year into a show of himself. Becoming the first first year to join the quidditch house team in centuries, the troll battle (where he ended up taking all of the credit for the troll's downfall) and eventually the Stone and showing up Professor Qurerell. He "faced" the dark lord and earned just enough house points to beat Slytherin for the House Cup. Elsa being furious was an understatement. As the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾, she really hoped that this year wasn't foreshadowing for what is to come.<p>

**A/N: Chapter 3 everyone! Sorry this took SOOOO long to get out! BUT I wanted to congratulate everyone who guessed right when it came to Elsa being placed into Slytherin! Don't let this effect your opinion of the story, please! Just stay with me all of you lovely people and I hope to bring you lots of entertainment from the world of Arendelle and Hogwarts. There are a lot of twists already thought up in my head and I will get the next chapter out ASAP! I love you all! :) Read and Review my little lovely's! :) **


End file.
